Esos Momentos
by lachicainvisisble
Summary: Esto es un One Shot dedicado a esos momentos perdidos inmediatamente después de la guerra de Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**Esos Momentos **

**One Shot **

**Harry**

Todo había terminado. El castillo en silencio se lo decía a gritos, su pesadilla había terminado pero aun sentía ese nudo en la garganta, esas ganas de llorar y maldecir al cielo su suerte, esas ganas que antes no sentía de correr al bosque prohibido y buscar hasta encontrar la piedra y decirles el mismo que todo había terminado, aunque estaba seguro de que ellos los sabían. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Sirius, James y Lily descansarían al fin sabiendo que la pesadilla había terminado. Aun sentía su cuerpo temblar por el sollozo que no quería dejar escapar aunque con las lagrimas que caían sin control no podía hacer nada. Desde la torre de astronomía, la más alta del colegio, veía el devastador escenario producido por la guerra.

La sonrisa de Fred antes de morir y el cuerpo sin vida de Colin en brazos de Oliver eran imágenes que no querían salir de su cabeza, se repetían una y otra vez haciendo que su cuerpo convulsionara aun más. Se sentó en el frio suelo abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre ellas. Lloro, lloro por todo y por nada, lloro todo lo que no se había permitido llorar. Lloro por sus padres, por Cedric, por Sirius, por Dumbledore, por Dobby, por Colin, por Fred, por Tonks, por Remus. Lloro porque su vida había sido muy injusta pero el aun seguía vivo y de todo corazón esperaba que todo mejorara.

Sintió la cabeza pesada y la boca pastosa por el llanto, sus ojos verdes estaban rojos por tanto tiempo de dolor acumulado y dejado salir en unos minutos; observo el horizonte donde un brillante sol iluminaba todo _"… en tu vida hay sufrimiento pero ¿al final vas a ser feliz?..."_ sonrió cuando las palabras de un Ron de trece años llegaron a su mente, esperaba que el ojo interior de su amigo estuviera en lo correcto. Se coloco de pie y paso sus manos por el rostro para eliminar todo rastro de lágrimas.

Ginny

La pelirroja lo miraba desde la puerta con el cabello recogido, la cara muy limpia pero sus ojos chocolates manchados por la tristeza

Harry – dijo en un susurro, una voz cargada de dolor, débil, nada comparada con la enérgica y feliz que él conocía. Los ojos de ella se abnegaron de lagrimas pero no las dejo escapar, cerró los ojos y suspiro – vamos a casa, Harry

El se acerco a ella lentamente, acaricio su mejilla y noto como su labio temblaba. Sabía que Ginny lo había dejado solo hasta ahora porque necesitaba desahogarse, porque Ginny lo conocía demasiado bien ella sabía que el necesitaba terminar todo como lo había comenzado. Solo. Pero ella nunca había estado sola aunque ella siempre fuera la fuerte, la que le daba ánimos, el conociéndola muy bien sabia que ella en esos momentos necesitaba quebrarse, llorar la muerte de su hermanos y sus amigos como no lo había hecho frente a sus padres, por eso la atrajo hacia el abrazándola con fuerza, Ginny no reacciono enseguida, se quedo estática hasta que poco a poco sus brazos se aferraron a el

No me dejes sola – murmuro con la voz quebrada por el llanto, Harry se aferro a ella a su vez, con miedo de que fuera al contrario, de que Ginny se evaporara entre sus brazos, de que desapareciera como lo habían hecho todos a los que había amado

Nunca – respondió contra su cabello, aspirando su delicioso aroma a flores.

**George**

Silencio.

Su mente estaba en silencio. Ninguna voz contándole un chiste o susurrándole una buena broma. Un silencio perturbador que lo abrumaba cada segundo más recordándole que esa voz se había ido, que ya no reiría de sus chistes porque esa voz había muerto, porque aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta, porque en silencio dolía como mil crucios provocándole una sensación antes desconocida pero que ahora reconocía como tristeza le confirmaba lo que sus ojos habían visto pero su mente se negaba a creer. Fred estaba muerto. ¡Maldita sea! Tomo un florero que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y lo aventó contra la pared, este estallo en cientos de pedazos que cayeron sobre la cama que hasta hacia 48 horas ocupaba su hermano y en la que ya jamás dormiría de nuevo. Escucho tras el unas carcajadas rítmicas y estruendosas, unas carcajadas desquiciadas y tristes que reflejaban todo el dolor de una persona marcada. Giro sobre sus talones dispuestos a mandar a la mierda a quien fuera pero la imagen lo dejo callado y estático. Percy con una mano sosteniéndose de la puerta y la otra sobre el estomago, estaba encorvado por la risa incontrolable que se apodero de él. No podía parar pues simplemente la imagen de Fred cayendo no salía de mente, no salió durante la guerra y ahora en la madriguera lo atormentaba aun mas y al ver al gemelo vivo no había tenido otra reacción que reír sin coherencia

¡¿quieres callarte?! – grito George fuera de sí, pero eso solo ocasionó que Percy riera con más fuerza - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – George ya había notado las lagrimas de su hermano pero que no dejara de reír estaba disipando su tristeza y dando paso a la furia; agarro a Percy por el cuello de la camisa y lo sacudió con violencia - ¡¿te has vuelto loco?!

Percy no lo miraba, tenia lo ojos desenfocados y el rostro deformado por la risa histérica que se adueño de su cuerpo. George lo soltó bruscamente y aunque escucho los pasos que subían por la escalera por sobre la risa de su hermano igual le propino un puñetazo en el mentón que tumbo a Percy pero no dejo de reír. Los primeros en aparecer fueron Charley y Bill que observaron la escena sin saber qué hacer

¿después de todo tienes las pelotas de reírte? – George se sentó sobre su hermano y le dio otro puñetazo

¡Bill haz algo! – exclamo Fleur – tu madre no tarda en llegar

Charley negó con la cabeza

Lo necesitan - dijo

Déjalos desahogarse – añadió Bill

El antiguo prefecto tenía la boca y la nariz rota pero aun con la cara llena de sangre tenía fuerzas para seguir riendo

¡eres un puto desgraciado!

¡fue mi culpa! – dijo por fin Percy – fue mi culpa – repitió dejando a George congelado. Su hermano dejo de reír pero sus ojos centelleaban de furia

¡por una broma mi hermano murió! – con un rápido movimiento escapo de George y se incorporo dando una imagen de pena pura - ¡una broma que yo hice! ¡fue mi culpa! – repitió dejando escapar un sollozo

Ya basta – Fleur con dos brillantes en sus mejillas camino por entre Bill y Charley enfrentándose a Percy y George - ¿creen que a Fred les gustaría verlos así? Señores siento recordarles que esto era una guerra, cualquiera de nosotros podía morir…

¿y por que fue Fred? – pregunto George con rabia

¿hubieras preferido que muriera Bill o Charley? ¿Ron? ¿Ginny tal vez?

Debí morir yo – dijo Percy, George lo miro

Claro que no

La muerte de Fred no fue culpa de nadie – Fleur elimino la sangre del rostro de Percy con un movimiento de varita y lo abrazo con delicadeza – el murió defendiendo lo que creía como todos los que murieron en esta guerra y estoy segura que donde quiera que este se está burlándose de ustedes por no darse cuenta por sí mismos.

**Ron**

¿estás bien? – pregunto la voz de Hermione a sus espaldas pero no se giro a mirarla, ni respondió. No tenía ánimos para ninguna cosa. Estaba cansado, hambriento, sediento y con unas increíbles ganas de vomitar. Hermione lo tomo del mentón y lo obligó a mirarla, la tristeza que transmitían esos ojos azules le hicieron entender que su pregunta era estúpida. Por supuesto que Ron no estaba bien.

Él lo prometió – murmuro entonces el pelirrojo con voz firme, contrario a la expresión de su rostro –luego de que convirtiera mi oso de peluche en una araña, yo tenía pesadillas, soñaba que se los llevaban a todos, una noche baje a la cocina y Fred estaba ahí, tenía miedo y le conté mi sueño; me dijo que era un tonto, que las arañas no se llevarían a nadie, me prometió que él siempre estaría para mí; creo que fue la única vez que se comporto como un hermano mayor. Lo prometió Hermione, pero ahora no está y no estará nunca ¿Quién va hacerme bromas ahora? – Ron apretó los puños impotente – el cadáver del maldito de Voldemort está en el gran comedor, está muerto pero Fred también lo está, lo está Colin, Remus y Tonks; están muertos solo porque un hijo de puta no encontró otra cosa mejor que hacer con su vida que jodernos la nuestra

Ron…

Desde nuestro primer año Voldemort estuvo sobre nosotros, cada uno de nuestros movimientos tenía que ver con él. Harry no tiene familia por culpa de él, tus padres no recuerdan que tienen una hija para que pudieras venir a ayudarnos, mi madre perdió a sus hermanos, yo perdí a un hermano y a muchos amigos. Voldemort está muerto y siempre creí que cuando llegara este momento estaría feliz pero no es así, tengo ganas de…de… no lo sé Hermione, ni siquiera sé lo que siento… la única de mis amigos en no perder a nadie en manos de Voldemort fue Luna y sin embargo estuvo con nosotros siempre, porque hasta Neville que aunque sus padres no estén muertos es como si no estuvieran con él igual

Hermione sonrío con tristeza acariciando el cabello de Ron con suavidad

Estaremos bien ¿lo sabes, no? Ya todo termino y aprenderemos a vivir así, todos juntos estaremos bien – el pelirrojo la miro por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar

Gracias Hermione

¿Por qué?

Por siempre estar para mí – respondió abrazándola con firmeza, con fuerza, transmitiéndole todo lo que aun y a pesar de todo no se atrevía a decirle

Yo también te quiero Ron

**Draco**

Los rayos del sol invadían cada centímetro de la tierra pero en la habitación de Draco Malfoy no se colaba ninguno, todo estaba en una oscuridad sórdida y su cabeza llena de una niebla espesa y fea que llenaba todos sus recuerdos con un solo nombre que no se atrevía a pronunciar, como si en su vida nunca hubiera tenido un momento feliz, como si solo existieran muertes y torturas, gritos de personas se colaban en sus sueños convirtiéndolos en pesadillas que lo mantenían con los ojos grises abiertos, con la pupila dilatada buscando un poco de luz entre tanta oscuridad, abrazando una almohada para atrapar un poco de calor porque sentía un frio intenso que se colaba por cada poro de su piel aunque estuviera hecho un ovillo con muchas mantas sobre él.

Tenía miedo, ese miedo que había estado dentro de si durante los últimos tres años, era estúpido pero era cierto, tenía miedo de que no fuera verdad, de que cuando se atreviera a salir de allí, esa persona aun estuviera sentada en el salón y lo mirara con sus escalofriantes ojos rojos. Todavía lo sentía en las paredes, susurrándole al oído con esa voz silbante y oscura.

Draco había visto el rayo rojo y verde chocar entre sí, vio su cuerpo caer, el jaqué mate al rey negro por un simple peón blanco, el peón que el rey había querido eliminar durante todo el juego. Vio su cuerpo quemarse junto con el de los mortifagos que su familia no reclamo, las llamas lo consumieron como un pedazo de papel pero no podía evitar sentirlo, oír sus pasos en los pasillos y ocultarse bajo las sabanas como un niño asustado. Draco Malfoy nunca se había considerado un cobarde pero comenzaba a creer que lo era.

**Neville**

El sonido de los claxon y los motores de los autos eran constantes en la concurrida calle de Londres pero para el solo era un molesto zumbido que sofocaba sus oídos. Los dos maniquíes blancos ya lo miraban con recelo pero sus pies se negaban a avanzar, sabía lo que quería hacer pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y era estúpido porque sabía que ellos no entenderían nada, aun así era difícil decirles que todo por lo que ellos había luchado había terminado al fin.

Neville suspiro y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, con la derecha apretó el envoltorio de caramelo que lo había acompañado durante su último año, _ahora serás nuestro líder ¿lo sabes no_?, en ese momento en el tren camino a Hogwarts, las palabras de Ginny lo habían llenado de temor ¿un líder? ¿El? ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Sin embargo, hizo muchas cosas para que los mortifagos supieran que la resistencia seguía, se opuso firmemente a la tortura de niños inocentes apretando siempre ese envoltorio de caramelo que lo llenaba de coraje.

Cuando su cabeza tuvo precio, se escondió en la sala de menesteres, ya ni Luna ni Ginny estaban para ayudarlo pero seguía siendo el líder de un grupo de estudiantes que se negaban a ser los ratones de experimento de los Carrow. Allí Neville se dio cuenta que no valía por diez Malfoy, el valía por mil. Se convirtió en un líder durante la guerra en la que sus padres también lo habían sido y vio el orgullo en los ojos de su abuela, defender en lo que crees, lo que valía la pena, porque lo había visto con sus propios ojos cuando entro a robar la espada de Gryffindor, lo había visto sobre el escritorio de Snape

Neville Longbotton, hijo de Alice y Frank Longbotton reconocidos miembros de la orden del fénix. Traidor a la sangre. Ese título _traidor a la sangre_, lo había llenado de orgullo propio porque el defendía lo que de verdad valía la pena.

Los fríos pasillos de San Mungo que él conocía tan bien estaban llenos de personas heridas y familiares de estos que a su paso lo miraban fijamente y no lo entendía. En Hogwarts, al finalizar la guerra lo había notado, ahora todos lo miraban fijamente y aun no sabía si le gustaba o no.

Al entrar en la habitación de sus padres los encontró como siempre. Su padre sentado al borde de la cama mirando el vacio. Su madre parada frente a la ventana apretando firmemente un periódico entre sus manos, frunció el ceño y se acerco primero a ella

Hola – murmuro a su lado, ella lo miro un momento para luego volver y mirar la ventana, giro y miro a su padre que los observaba como lo haría un niño perdido – hola papá – dijo sacudiendo ligeramente una mano pero la expresión de Frank Longbotton siguió igual – este año fue difícil, por eso no vine para navidad ni en primavera – siguió hablando aunque sabía que era inútil pero por alguna razón no podía parar – en navidad unos mortifagos secuestraron a Luna porque su padre apoyaba a Harry y en primavera todos se enteraron que en realidad Ron no estaba enfermo por lo que Ginny no pudo volver al colegio y tuve que hacerme cargo solo. Ayer todo término ¿saben? Voldemort por fin esta muerto y esta vez no volverá ¡ja! ¡pude decir el nombre!

Sintió una débil caricia en el brazo y giro para encontrarse con su madre, ella no lo miraba seguía con los ojos perdidos en la ventana pero le extendía el periódico. Extrañado tomo asiento y lo abrió, allí en primera plana había una foto y recordó perfectamente ese momento después de la guerra. Luna, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron y él sentados, débiles y exhaustos pero juntos, uno al lado del otro ¿Quién había tomado esa foto si solo fueron cinco minutos? Bajo la foto, en letras grandes y negritas se leía _"Héroes de Guerra, nuestros líderes en la resistencia". _Vio la sombra acercase y solo un segundo después el rostro de su padre estuvo junto al suyo observando el periódico. Su cara inexpresiva como siempre pero extendió el dedo índice hasta señalarlo en la fotografía. Neville sonrío con nostalgia

Soy yo, ayer después de la batalla. Estaba destrozado pero valió la pena – dijo aunque su padre como había llegado se había incorporado y observaba junto a su esposa la ventana

Neville cerró el periódico y se unió a ellos, no sabía cuando tiempo estuvieron así, solo observando los carros ir y venir pero fue mucho tiempo hasta que sintió la mano de Alice Longbotton apretar la suya y la miro, ella lo miraba a su vez con una débil sonrisa y le ofrecía un nuevo envoltorio de caramelo.

**Luna **

El sol brillaba con fuerza aquel tres de mayo imprimando reflejos en el cabello rubio de Luna Lovegood. Sus ojos azules ya no tenían esa expresión de eterna sorpresa, habían visto demasiadas cosas pero su sonrisa soñadora seguía intacta en sus labios, incluso renovada, pues tenía toda una vida para cumplir sus sueños.

Siempre supo que todo estaría bien, aunque no sabía si viviría para verlo pero ahora estaba segura de ello, soñaba con la mirada perdida con los snorkacs de cuernos arrugados que su padre y ella encontrarían o en lo bien que se lo pasaría en su último año de colegio, sin mortifagos o batallas al final del año. Todos sus amigos estaban bien, tristes por las perdidas, ella también lo estaba, extrañaría la eterna euforia de Colin y al buen profesor Lupin pero tenía claro que estarían bien…con el tiempo.

¡Luna ayúdame a mover este sofá! ¡al parecer los Mymbis no vendan a ayudarnos! – su padre, su único familiar vivo, la única persona aparte de sus amigos que la quería tal y como era y por eso entendía lo que había hecho porque el miedo a perder lo que amas es más grande que cualquier cosa y lo comprendía porque había sentido ese miedo durante todo el año pero a lo mejor que todos sus amigos fueran Gryffindor se le había contagiado algo o amar como la había enseñado su padre era lo que la había motivado, porque defender lo que amas y en lo que crees es lo único por lo que vale la pena luchar hasta la muerte. Ella amaba y creía ciegamente en sus amigos

¡Luna!

¡ya voy papá!

Y esperaba que ningún Nargle se robara su amistad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Severus**

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

La casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Desde fuera podía ver la ventana del segundo piso abierta, la tela de la cortina se movía incesantemente a compas del viento frío que soplaba. A lo lejos podía escuchar las celebraciones de Halloween, pero aquí todo estaba en calma. ¿De verdad quería hacer esto? Debería dar media vuelta y marcharse, olvidar que todo esto había pasado ¿sería capaz? No. No podía abandonarla ahora, no después de todo.

Sin darse cuenta avanzó, sus pasos eran suaves, incluso su respiración era superficial ¿a caso ya era un fantasma? ¿Podría soportar incluso esa existencia sin ella? No, definitivamente no. Ninguna clase de vida tenía sentido sin ella.

El jardín era pequeño pero lleno de vida, las flores de distintos colores se esparcían por aquí y por allá dándole un toque distintivo a la casa. Ese algo que gritaba _¡aquí vive Lilly Evans! _A donde sea que mirara. Pero ése era el asunto ¿no? Ella era una Potter ¿no fue esa una de las razones por las que estaban aquí ahora? ¿Una de las causas de ésta miserable consecuencia?

Cuando abrió la puerta un olor a galletas inundó su nariz y lo primero que vio fue una escoba de juguete zumbando bajo la mesita de la sala de estar que estaba iluminaba por los débiles rayos de luna. Todo estaba perfectamente puesto y ordenado, había una pequeña biblioteca al fondo, una pintura de un viejo roble en la pared y en el mueble una varita olvidada ¿sería posible? ¿El muy imbécil era así de confiado? ¡Estaban en medio de una maldita guerra! ¿Cómo podía olvidar la puta varita?

Sin considerarlo, sin ni siquiera pensarlo corrió hacia las escaleras, y allí lo encontró. En un principio sintió satisfacción, incluso una sonrisa se asomó en sus finos labios, el hombre que más había odiado en su vida yacía a sus pies, acostado sobre su espalda, las piernas en un ángulo imposible, una mano sobre su pecho, la otra a lo largo del escalón. Los ojos castaños antes brillantes de burla, ahora estaban apagados, sin vida.

_Sin vida. _

Se dobló sobre sí mismo como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago, el dolor que sintió fue peor que un cruciatus, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Severus Snape no notó que lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su némesis de toda la vida, sólo miró la cima de las escaleras sin querer avanzar, sin querer ver lo que sabía que encontraría. Entonces corrió el camino que lo separaba de ella como si su vida dependiese de ello, porque hasta cierto punto así era.

Intentó sostenerse de la puerta cuando sus piernas fallaron en sostener su peso pero no pudo, cayó de rodillas, los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo. Sin querer ver pero haciéndolo, ligeramente consciente del llanto de bebé que invadía la habitación pero sin que en realidad le importara. En lo único que pudo concentrarse fue en el cuerpo desvanecido a poco espacio de La cuna. El cabello rojo esparcido sobre la alfombra como un hermoso charco de sangre, la piel pálida resplandeciendo a la luz de la luna, las piernas estiradas, los brazos por encima de su cabeza, boca abajo. Sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos verdes lo miraban, pero en realidad no lo hacían ¿verdad?

_Lilly _

No pudo decir más nada ¿Qué más podía decir? Se arrastró hasta llegar a ella, _esto no podía estar sucediendo,_ acarició la suave mejilla de la mujer que había amado toda su vida, estaba fría, brutalmente fría. La realidad lo golpeó como si Hogwarts al completo cayera sobre él. Ella estaba muerta. Lilly estaba muerta.

Nunca debieron haber dejado aquel parque donde jugaban de niños. No deberían de haber crecido. En aquel parque eran felices. Eran felices y Lilly estaba viva, brillando de energía, hablando, riendo, lejos de todo. Lejos de la muerte, años de distancia del hombre que desató todo esto. Lejos de lo que en el futuro de convertiría el niño que compartía las conversaciones y las risas con ella.

Severus Snape aferró el cuerpo de Lilly Evans a su pecho, aspiró los últimos vestigios de su dulce aroma y sin poder contenerse más lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho y como nunca lo volvería hacer. Su luz se había apagado porque él había soplado la vela. Su futuro estaba obstruido por una sepultura. Todo se había acabado y era su culpa.

Se aferró a ella. Lloró por él, lloró por lo que no fue y ya nunca sería posible, lloró por Lilly. Lloró acunándola contra su pecho, lloró hasta que se quedo sin lágrimas y sintió un profundo vacio, un hueco donde alguna vez estuvo su alma. Esa alma que Lilly le había dado y se llevó con ella.

**Sirius**

_Regulus muerto, Dorcas muerta, Marlene muerta._

No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Estaba de pie en las escaleras, mirándolo, y aún así su mente no podía creer lo que era obvio. Su amigo, su hermano, estaba muerto. Sus ojos castaños fijos en la nada.

Sirius Black permaneció inmutable, estático al pie de las escaleras, sin poder apartar sus orbes grises del cuerpo de James Potter. No sentía absolutamente nada, fue ligeramente consciente de que algo no estaba bien con él, su mejor amigo estaba muerto pero no hacía nada ¿Qué podía hacer? James estaba acostado cuan largo era en las escaleras, una mano en el pecho, la otra a lo largo del escalón. Sirius frunció el ceño, no había sangre, no había señales de lucha. Voldemort simplemente llegó y lo mató, como quitarle un dulce a un bebé. Sencillo, demasiado fácil para un mago adiestrado en las artes oscuras y que había matado a otras cientos de personas en los últimos años.

La casa olía a galletas. Lilly seguramente le había estado haciendo a Harry, le fascinaban las de chispas de chocolate, como a su padrino. Una ráfaga de viento azotó la puerta abierta y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, se restregó los ojos y notó que sus dedos se humedecían; había estado llorando sin darse cuenta. Miró a su alrededor, como perdido, volvió a mirar a James, muerto, muerto, muertito, muerto como todos a los que alguna vez amó.

_Regulus muerto, Dorcas muerta, Marlene muerta, James muerto._

Subió las escaleras. La puerta de la habitación de Harry estaba abierta. Como esperaba, Lilly estaba muerta al pie de la cuna de su único hijo, su cabello rojo esparcido en el piso, sus ojos cerrados. Sirius casi quiso creer que estaba sólo dormida, pero no se engañaría así. Ni James ni Lilly se merecían eso, estaban muertos, muertos defendiendo a su hijo. Miró la cuna, esperando ver el cuerpecito de Harry, pero lo que encontró fueron sus enormes ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente.

_Regulus muerto, Dorcas muerta, Marlene muerta, James muerto, Lilly muerta._

No Harry. El bebé tenía la carita llena de lágrimas pero ya no lloraba, simplemente lo veía como esperando una explicación del porqué su mami no se levantaba del suelo.

_Dino _

Con esa simple palabra mal dicha Sirius se rompió. Los sollozos subieron por su garganta convulsionando su cuerpo, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y sintió su sabor salado en los labios. Tomó a Harry y lo acunó en sus brazos meciéndose ligeramente, el bebé suspiró y aferró su manita a la chaqueta negra que traía. Sirius casi ríe de lo absurdo que era todo, sus mejores amigos estaban muertos y prácticamente era Harry el que lo consolaba.

Lo siento, lo siento tanto Harry – dijo – esto es mi culpa, lo siento tanto

_Dino – _balbuceó el niño de nuevo acariciándole la mejilla

Sí, soy tu padrino, y me aseguraré de que estés bien

Salió de la casa asegurándose de que el niño no viera el cuerpo de su padre, ya suficiente tenía con haber visto morir a su madre. Sirius ya no lloraba, pero seguía con la extraña sensación en el pecho de que algo estaba mal, algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Hagrid estaba parado en la calle junto a su moto. El semi gigante rompió a llorar con sólo mirarlo.

¿están…? – no pudo completar la pregunta pues otra ronda de sollozos lo interrumpió. Sirius supuso que se le notaba en el rostro lo vacio que se sentía porque Hagrid no podía verle la cara sin llorar – lo siento, Sirius

Yo también – murmuró acariciando la espaldita de Harry que chupaba su dedo pulgar apoyado en el hombro de su padrino

¿pero cómo es posible que los haya encontrado? – inquirió Hagrid cuando recobró la compostura; esa simple pregunta terminó por derrumbar el mundo de Sirius.

_Colagusano _

No puede ser – susurró, una vez más los sollozos convulsionaron su cuerpo _¡maldición! ¡era su puto amigo joder! ¡habían confiado en él! _

El dolor de la traición combinado con el dolor de la pérdida fue demasiado_; _hubiera caído al suelo de rodillas si no fuera por los brazos de Hagrid que sostuvieron su cuerpo. Hagrid lloró, Harry lloró, Sirius lloró. Luego de unos minutos los tres se habían calmado, aunque sólo Sirius estaba enfurecido _¡mataré a la puta rata, hijo de perra!_

Dumbledore me encomendó llevar a Harry con él – dijo Hagrid

¿A dónde?

A casa de la hermana de Lilly, es la única familia que le queda

Yo soy su familia – apuntó Sirius revolviéndole el cabello al bebé – pero está bien, tengo que hacer algo y luego iré por él

Estoy de acuerdo, Harry no debería de crecer con esos muggles – Hagrid hizo una mueca de disgusto

Y no lo hará – aseguró el pelinegro – llévate la moto

¿estás seguro?

Sí – dijo – nos vemos cachorro, Hagrid cuidara de ti

_Dino – _susurró el niño

_Iré por ti –_ prometió – primero tengo que encontrar una rata.

_Regulus muerto, Dorcas muerta, Marlene muerta, James muerto, Lilly muerta._

Y muy pronto también lo estaría Peter.

**Remus **

Estaba acostumbrado a la perdida. Muy niño había perdido a su padre y se había apoyado en su madre. En su adolescencia murió su madre y se apoyó en sus amigos. Ahora sentado en la butaca de la sala de su apartamento pensó que aunque a veces se sintió solo nunca lo estuvo, nunca realmente.

El fuego ardía en la chimenea y hacía bailar sombras en las paredes, había varios libros en una mesita, unas tasas de café en el suelo y un abrigo sucio colgando del perchero. Remus Lupin miraba el vacio, sus ojos castaños perdidos en momentos más felices, en un pasado mucho más grato que el presente. Nunca había estado solo, ahora lo estaba.

Lilly y James muertos. Sirius los había traicionado y matado a Peter. Todo lo que conocía se fue a la mierda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿por qué? Nunca le hicieron daño a nadie, luchaban por lo correcto ¿Por qué esta era su retribución? No lo merecían, no merecían esto.

Remus simplemente no podía creerlo. Cuando se enteró lloró hasta que se sintió cansado y lo único que pudo hacer fue conseguir llegar a casa, aquí también había llorado hasta que se quedo sin lágrimas y ahora no sabía qué hacer ¿dejarse morir era una opción? ¿Qué le quedaba? ¿El resto de una vida con lunas llenas en soledad?

_Harry._

Lilly y James no hubiesen querido eso, no tenía porque crecer con sus odiosos tíos muggles, pero su padrino estaba pudriéndose en Azkaban y a su "tío" simplemente jamás le otorgarían la custodia por ser un hombre lobo.

Y cuando Remus creyó que estaba seco las lágrimas volvieron a fluir ¿Por qué Sirius haría algo así? No tenía sentido, James más que su amigo era su hermano ¿de verdad todos esos años les había mentido? En el fondo nunca dejo de ser parte de esa familia, muy en el fondo siempre fue un Slytherin, un asqueroso mortifago. Y los mató, mató a lo único que les quedaba.

_¡No! _

Una parte de Remus se negaba a creerlo. El Sirius que conoció no era así. Sí un desgraciado arrogante, pero jamás un traidor, no haría daño a nadie y mucho menos a su familia ¿había otra explicación? ¿Importaba? ¿Quién le creería a un hombre lobo?

Remus Lupin apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y escondió el rostro en sus palmas. Simplemente lloró.

**Peter**

_Huir. Esconderse._

Los había traicionado, regalado su ubicación, demasiado asustado y resentido como para hacerle frente al Señor Oscuro. Fue fácil, demasiado fácil cumplir con los deseos de su señor pero no sirvió de nada. El Señor Tenebroso desapareció, James y Lilly estaban muertos, Sirius sabía la verdad y se pasaría el resto de la vida en Azkaban y Remus creía que estaba muerto.

Peter Petegrew se quedó sin caballo y sin monturas ¿Qué haría ahora?

_Huir. Esconderse._

Tenía que desaparecer, camuflarse por mucho tiempo hasta que el mundo olvidara lo que pasó. Sería una rata, las ratas pasan desapercibidas, nadie las quiere ver, nadie las quiere tocar, son asquerosas. Son ratas y eso sería él ¿o ya lo era?

**n/a: Hola a todos, se me ocurrió hacer también el final de la primera guerra ¿Qué les pareció? Tengo que admitir que me costó mucho hacer el POV de Sirius, para mí es uno de los personajes más complejos de la saga, pero quede conforme con el resultado. Ahora bien, el POV de Peter simplemente no lo quería hacer pero aunque lo odie con toda mi alma es parte fundamental de la historia, básicamente sin él Lilly y James no estarían muertos o Sirius no hubiese pasado doce años en Azkaban. Lo odio, lo repito pero como mencioné él es el que conecta la primera guerra con la segunda, por lo menos en éste fic. **

**En el primer capítulo tuve varios problemas de ortografía, sobre todo con acentos. Espero haber mejorado, de todas maneras déjenmelo saber en sus comentarios, sugerencias y críticas constructivas, quiero seguir creciendo como escritora y esta es mi forma de practicar. **

**Besos, Invisible.**


End file.
